It All Started With Sugar
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: Rydellington, need I say more? Ratliff is having problems with Rydel singing Sugar, and Riker confronts him. Rydellington fluff! ONESHOT!


May 12th, 2013 #LOUDtour in Edmonton Alabama.

_Love is like a bomb, _

_baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, _

_like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman_

_can I be your man?_

Ratliff's POV

I was so pumped for our show today. I mean everything would be perfect! Me and Roc were covering Thrift Shop and Rydes was doing Shut Up and Let Me Go!

Thank God.

I know what you are thinking, '_what is wrong with Pour Some Sugar on Me?' _nothing. It's actually one of my favorite songs. And It's a perfect song for Rydel to sing. A little too perfect. You see it would be fine if she would wear her regular tutus.

But, lately, she has been wearing the tight short skirts with tops that don't even cover her stomach. Is she trying to kill me? I mean, it's no secret that she is drop dead gorgeous. With her platinum blonde hair and great body. Any guy would be lucky to have her.

What am I saying? She is my best friend. Not to mention my other best friend's sister! Riker would kill me.

Just at the moment the said murder walked in.

"Hey Ratliff, you ready to play tonight?" Riker asked me.

"YEAH! I'm so pumped!"

"Great, did Del tell you about the song switch?"

"The what?"

"I'll take that as a no. She switched the song. We're playing Sugar tonight! Pretty cool, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Just awesome," I said. I can't believe it. Hopefully tonight she will be wearing some pants or a longer skirt or something to hide me from doing something embarrassing.

"What's the problem? Don't you like Sugar?"

"No I love Sugar. It's just that…" I trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Umm…" I squirmed under his stare.

"This has something to do with Rydel doesn't it?"

"Weellll…" I could feel my face heating up. Great. Now he is going to know that I'm in love with Rydel.

"Do you have a crush on Rydel, Ratliff?" Play it cool Ellington.

"What? Don't be dumb Riker. Why would I like your sister? It's not like she has awesome hair or a great voice and every time I'm around her I feel all warm and fuzzy inside…" Nice Ratliff. Just spill all of your inner feelings about her to her older brother who is probably ready to kill you.

"You're right. You don't like her." What?

"Duh-"

"You love her."

"What?" I asked my eyes getting wide and cheeks turning red once again.

"You heard me. You're in love with Rydel. You don't want to play Sugar because when she dances around in her dresses you are overwhelmed with hormones. And your feelings just grow stronger and you don't want her to know. Am I right?" God Riker, when did you become so good at figuring things out?

"If you're going to beat up can you do it after the show?"

"Dude, relax. I'm not gonna beat you up. And I won't tell her." I felt relief flood through me.

"You won't?"

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'. "You will."

"Oh thank God, wait I will?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"Uh, well she isn't exactly supposed to know about this."

"Oh, I see. Now, tell me Ellington, how long have you liked my sister?"

"Since we met."

"What?"

"I always thought she was pretty. I had a tiny crush on her when we first met, but I figured I had no chance with her. So I pushed all those feelings away. I met Kelly and everything was fine. I thought I loved Kelly, I really thought I did. But I always was like, 'what about Rydes' ya know? I always came back to her. So, about a month before we started tour, I broke up with Kelly, and I just forgot to tell everyone. Sorry."

"It's cool bro. So, are you gonna tell her?"

"Yes, no, umm… I don't know."

"Well, don't hurt her. Or else I may have to beat you up.." I paled.

"K-kay."

"Now, let's get ready for the show!" He got up and walked out of the room. I sat down and sighed. Now he knows I love Rydel. Yay.

I walked out of the room to see the rest of the band waiting outside.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Ell," Rydel greeted me.

"Hey Rydes." I smiled down at her as she smiled back up at me. I quickly scanned what she was wearing. A short pink sparkly skirt. Yay.

"Are you excited about playing Sugar tonight?!" she asked.

"Totally!" _not. _I looked over to see Riker smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay guys 30 seconds until you go on." Ryland came and told us.

"Hands in everybody!" Rocky shouted. I went to put my hand on top of Riker's, but he pulled it away, pretending he had an itch, faker. I glared at him. But continued to place my hand on Rydel's.

"On Three." Rydel said. "One, Two Three!"

"READY, SET, ROCK!" We all shouted.

We played a great show. When it was time for Sugar, Rydel came and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the drums to dance with her during the instrumental. Which I did so willingly, but not without receiving a knowing look from Riker.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR After Show 555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Great Job Guys!" Ryland shouted. As we walked off stage.

"Thanks," we all said as we downed the water bottles.

We went out to dinner, Riker making sure Rydel and I were as close together as possible. Thanks bro.

We we're all sitting in our bunks talking when the great master mind, Riker, just had to ask Rydel a question.

"So, Rydel, what was that thing that you did with Ellington while we were playing Sugar?"

"Yeah, do you like Ratliff, Del?" Rocky asked her. I. Hate. You. All.

"I think you guy are over tired." She said.

"Just answer the question Delly," Riker said. She looked up at me and I quickly ducked my head down, blushing.

"Well…" here come the rejection.

"Maybe Ellington should spill some words himself," Riker suggested.

"Tell us Ratliff." Ross urged on. I will kill you Riker.

"Well, you see… Rydes. I umm… I'm kindof inlovewithyou." I mumbled the last part quietly.

"What?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you." I said.

"Is this some kind of sick joke boys?" she asked.

"Rydel, we would never do anything like that.." Riker said. She stared at him, unsure.

"Rydel, I really do love you."

"But, your with Kelly."

"Rydes we haven't been together for almost half a year. I couldn't bear the fact that I was with someone else while I always kept thinking about you." I sighed. "It's okay, I don't expect you to love me back or anything, It's just that I needed you to know an-" I was cut off by Rydel kissing me quickly on the lips.

"I love you too Ell." She said.

"Y-you do?"

"Told ya," Riker said to Rocky and collected $10 from him.

"You guys bet on us?" Rydel yelled. Riker just shrugged.

"I was right anyway."

"Shut up Riker," she said.

"So, umm, Rydes. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Of course silly." She said as she sat on my lap and kissed me passionately. I quickly returned the kiss and started to deepen it.

"Just because I got you two together doesn't mean that I have to watch you guys swap saliva." Riker stated. Rydel blushed and got off of me and pulled me up. We all went to bed.

I stayed up thinking about Rydel. When suddenly I heard someone get up.

"Ell?"

"Rydes?"

"Can I sleep with you, I'm cold."

"Sure," I said as I moved over, pulling her close to me. She was practically laying on top of me.

"Goodnight Rydel." I said as I kissed her temple.

"Goodnight Ellington." And with that I fell asleep with the love of my life in my arms.

**Ending was cheesy but, hey, whatevs. Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my other Rydellington stories! A Very Rydellington Christmas, The Moment I Knew, and the lastest and greatest, A Very Rydellington Halloween!**

**~Purple**


End file.
